


Attack on Tumblr

by clearedcache



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, One Shot Collection, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Levi, Romance, Slash, Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearedcache/pseuds/clearedcache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of small drabbles and ficlets I originally posted on tumblr. Some pieces inspired by tumblr and its users. Will be several pairings and ratings. Warnings and dedications to prompters will be in the beginning notes of the chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Possessive!Levi

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to gavinlibre on tumblr who inspired me with the following post: "levi being really possessive and really jealous over eren ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ"

"Eren, t-there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you," Armin whispered softly, calling Eren away from the rest of the showers-bound group and into the shadows.

"What is it?" Eren inquired, exhausted but perceptive enough to see that what Armin wanted to say was very important to him. It was clear as day in his nervous, shifting eyes and stuttering speech.

"I," Armin began, eyes suddenly closing in on his face. “I-"

"Jaeger!" the yell of Lance Corporal Levi reverberated from the building and into the dark night.

The two boys turned to find their leader staring down at them from the doorway to the mess hall feet away. “Did I tell you to leave?"

Eren automatically straightened his posture as he headed back into the hall. “No, sir!" He continued past his senior and into the building.

"And you," the Corporal’s eyes shifted to Armin, cowering in the shadows. “He’s taken."

Armin shook visibly, scared for his life. “Yes sir!"

The Corporal’s eyes narrowed infinitesimally before he abruptly turned to reenter the mess hall.


	2. Corporal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ereri; Slash; Post-Slash; Angst; PG-13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea my own.

 

The deviant type titan is heading straight for Levi, when Eren thinks to check on his comrades.

Its oversized head looks ridiculous atop its rather tiny abdomen but it isn’t the abdomen Eren’s worried about in that moment. It’s the titan’s abnormally long arms and quick feet.

“Levi!” Eren calls out in alarm, his heart pounding as his legs automatically start its speedy approach.

The word has just left his mouth when he watches Levi’s lithe form shooting into the air, blades cutting into the soft flesh of the titan’s neck. Eren, stunned into stillness, watches as the broken form crumples onto the ground.

Blood drips from his blade-clutching hands as Levi steps off of the eliminated target.

“Levi-“ Eren begins as Levi walks towards him calmly.

“It’s Corporal to you,” Levi states in a bored manner, eyes blazing in well-concealed frustration, before passing him by.

Eren blinks in apprehension before realizing where he’d gone wrong. He whips his head around to find a few of the cadet’s gazing at him in curiosity. Mentally berating himself, the soldier turns to follow his Corporal.

 _Why? Why did I say his name? I should know by now. I should have caught myself_ , Eren thinks as he quickly catches up to his superior officer. _I should have held my tongue and trusted Levi to protect himself. At this rate, we’ll be found out for sure! And-_ Eren looks up from his feet to stare at the back of Levi’s head. _And Levi doesn’t deserve to be punished for my wrongdoings._

Observing their surroundings, Eren watches as his comrades take down the last titan in the vicinity. They’re cleaning up the pillaged villages as their partner team checks for breaches in Wall Rose.

“I’m sorry,” Eren whispers, as the closest people around them are around twenty feet away.

Levi doesn’t respond. He doesn’t even turn his head.

Eren sighs and returns to staring at the ground.

He’s so enraptured by the dirt ground they’re treading on that he doesn’t realize where they’ve gone until he bumps his chest against Levi’s head.

He lifts his head to find that they’re currently inside the tent. Levi’s tent.

“Oh, sorr-“ Eren mumbles before turning around to give him his privacy.

“You idiot.” Eren stops in his tracks at the sound of the bubbling rage beneath Levi’s words.

 _This is it_ , Eren thinks bitterly. _It’s ended only weeks after it’s begun._

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think and-“

“Oh, that’s your excuse now?” Levi turns his head and Eren can feel his anger boiling just under the cold exterior. “What were you thinking?”

Eren looks away. “I was thinking I had to protect you.”

“And you think calling out my name when we’re surrounded by others will accomplish that?”

Eren falls silent and his palms curl into fists at his side. There’s no way he can save them from this.

“I will not lose my position because of you.”

It was inevitable, he knows.

“Because you thought this little affair would be fun,” his tone reeks of repulsion.

Eren looks up sharply. Levi lifts his chin just slightly, his eyes now hardened and cool.

“Don’t say that. This wasn’t an affair,” he sounds shocked, even to himself.

Levi’s brow rises but his eyes remain cold. “Oh really? Then what was it? A pastime? A game? Or were you honestly ‘in love’?”

Eren stares in bewilderment as his feet automatically inch away. “It was…” His eyes are opened now, and he realizes just how much he had fooled himself into thinking that maybe his feelings were returned.

“It was a mistake,” he states in self-depreciating mirth.

He turns and exits the tent before the Corporal can say another word.


	3. Catch All the Criminals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ereri; Pre-Slash; Modern AU; PG.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to corporalgayvi on tumblr who inspired me with the following post: "i live for modern day AU’s for this ship like seriously"

"You’re going to love it here," Eren sets his stuff down on his new desk but continues listening to the rambling of his new coworker without interrupting. “I mean, not only is it a great location, but we’ve got a great view."

Eren glances out the window to witness the so-called “great view", but all he finds is a half-full parking lot. “Um…"

He turns around to correct Connie, as he had introduced himself, but finds that the babbling man has gone quiet, his attention swept away by the long-legged brunette woman walking out of an office to their right with what appeared to be a potato in hand. 

_So that’s what he meant_ , Eren thinks, rolling his eyes before returning his gaze to the large, rather luxurious desk before him.

"Ah, I forgot to mention," Connie snaps out of his trance and turns his attention back to the new employee. “The Chief wants to see you before you start unpacking your stuff."

"Oh, alright," Eren says, brows furrowed. Hadn’t he already met the Chief Administrative Officer during his employment interview?

Connie notices his confused expression. “If he’s asking to see you, then you probably met with his Secretary instead. He might have been away for business at the time."

Eren nods in understanding before Connie takes his leave. 

Sighing, Eren’s gaze roams around the room. He know’s it’ll be more difficult meeting with the actual CAO without the aid of an interview-ready speech mentally internalized beforehand. But he’s worked so hard these past years to solidify his knowledge of law so that he could actually make a difference. He won’t let nerves and anxiety stand in the way of his ultimate goal.

Clenching his hands into fists at his side, Eren leaves his office with rejuvenated determination to face what he doesn’t know will be his worst nightmare.

*

"So, you’re Eren Jaeger," the somehow dazzling, short man with sharp, cold eyes and a bespoke suit murmurs in a monotone as he takes his seat behind the impressive oak desk.

"Yes sir," Eren nods in his seat while his fists lie dejectedly in his lap.

After a moment of silence, Dr. Rivaille asks in a hard voice, “Why are you here, Jaeger?"

"Sir?" Eren asks in confusion. He’s never heard those words in an interview before.

"I asked a question," the Chief enunciates. “If you can’t answer it, you can leave now and mail in your letter of resignation."

Eren looks down for a moment at his trembling hands. It only takes a moment for words, long unsaid yet continually recalled, to bubble up to the surface of his mind.

"I’m here to bring justice and destroy the monsters that commit crimes in our cities. I’m here to make sure that the enemies of society are condemned to rot behind bars, never to feel freedom again. No matter what part I play in the larger picture, I will ensure it," his voice lowers slightly but his long-concealed rage filters through his voice and expression nonetheless.

The Director stares him down for a second before responding in a rather pleased tone. “Not bad."


	4. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ereri; Pre-Slash; Modern AU; College AU; PG-13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to lancecorporallevii on tumblr who inspired me with the prompt: "au where eren is an artist and a humongous dork and v bad at expressing his emotions so he expresses his feelings through wacky interperative dance and waxing poetry about levis hair and levi would be embarrassed if he wasnt so in love with the kid"

"What the fuck are you doing?" Levi says with a forced grimace as he walks in on Eren's monologue.

The dorky underclassman blushes furiously as he hurries to hide his myriad of crinkled papers behind his back. "N-nothing!"

Levi just shakes his head. "I don't know what the hell you could be doing in an empty classroom this late after school hours, but either way I really don't want to know." With a shake of his head, the sharp-eyed upperclassman turns back into the hallway.

Eren sighs in relief but checks his watch to find that it's nearly 2am.

*

The next day, Levi is walking past the school campus' courtyard when he catches the sight of Mikasa, the rather brilliant underclassman in his Advanced Physics class, and Petra, his Tae-kwon Do sparring partner, sitting under the large oak tree with none other than Eren.

His interest piqued, Levi changes course to their direction.

"Oh, how the golden sun shines atop your raven-black locks!" Eren sighs wistfully, eyes closed and face upturned to the soft breeze. He looks... Happy, Levi notes. And not the blatant happiness Levi's accustomed to seeing on people who've scored well on an exam or those that have finally got enough money to buy a game they wanted. Eren has a sort of bone-deep contentment to him.

It's sickening. (Levi doesn't care to take note that the image doesn't incite in him the usual disgust he feels around others.)

"I would ask what the hell you're doing, but then I'd have to actually listen to your no doubt nonsensical explanation," Levi says in a monotone as he watches Eren snap out of his trance with a dark blush.

"Captain!" Petra sits at attention but her gaze remains glued to Eren.

"Senior Levi," Mikasa gazes at him respectfully but doesn't hide the new hint of resentment in her eyes.

Levi nods at the two of them before returning his stare to Eren. "And what's your business here? Ditching class again?"

"No sir," Eren responds, eyes wide and cheeks cherry-red. "I have a free period."

Levi hums in acceptance and turns to the two girls sitting against the tree trunk. "So what are you two doing here?"

Petra shrugs, flustered, and responds in her typical I'm-hiding-something voice, "Just listening to Eren's new poem-" while Mikasa answers in a soft steely tone, "Trying to steer Eren away from his infatuation-"

Levi lifts his brow before turning to Eren.

"With you," she finishes.


	5. Daily Quota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ereri; Angst & Miscommunication; canon universe; PG.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written quite a while ago but I just recently posted it. Originally inspired by yuelles (oddatsea) on tumblr with her post: "headcanon in which levi isn’t a big fan of physical touch, so he gives eren a daily touch quota, eren saves it for cuddling at night. eventually, levi warms up to physical affection and ends up using eren as a living teddy bear." Beware: this little ficlet is literally half-written.  
> To be continued...? I dunno but I really liked where I went with this.

“Ah,” Eren rubs at his stinging hand.

“I told you, no more,” Levi mutters, eyes like daggers as he leaves the empty dining hall after slapping away an uncalled for touch.

Eren follows after a resigned sigh. He should have known better than to approach Levi after having him all alone only an hour earlier. He’d had his fun, he should have realized Levi would stay true to his word.

~

“That’s rough, I guess,” Armin responds and pats Eren’s head sympathetically as he prepares bed. A slow stream of boys flows into the boarding rooms and the rowdy chatter masks the issue at hand.

“I know, right?” Eren lays his head against the supporting frame of the wooden bunk bed, his arms crossed and a familiar, frustrated look on his face.

“Can you really blame him though?” the short blonde chirps after an awkward silence.

“What do you mean?” Eren remains leaned against the wood as Armin jumps into bed.

“He may be your,” Armin pauses, thinking for a moment, “significant other, but he is also a leader among the Survey Corps and if your relationship was discovered… Well I just think maybe the Corporal may be thinking rationally about it all.”

“And I’m not?” Eren’s brows furrow at the implied insult. “I know exactly what I’m doing Armin, I know how important secrecy is-”

“But you don’t understand how to keep it a secret,” Armin finishes, his chiding tone a reminder for Eren to keep his voice down. After a couple seconds of closing his eyes and trying the breathing exercises Hanji had suggested, Eren looks back down at his childhood friend.

“You’re a very emotionally driven person Eren and you know this. You prefer action over words and it’s an admirable trait. But you need to realize that sometimes you don’t know best and what the Corporal is trying to do is minimize the chance of discovery as a way to protect the both of you,” Armin continues, his voice even softer as before when he notices that the boisterous laughter and discussion of those around them had lowered in volume considerably.

Eren looks down at his calloused hands before speaking, his voice maintaining his usual rough and untamed quality. “I do understand what he’s trying to do. But it’s too much to ask that I restrain myself from touching him when he’s right there,” Eren glances back into the bright blue eyes of his best friend. “It’s never enough. Not with him. I get that he doesn’t feel as strongly for me, but he must understand the feeling, at least a little bit.”

“Eren…” Armin frowns, how sad it must be to suffer under the impression that the one you care for doesn’t care for you to the same extent… Especially when the belief is clearly untrue, he thinks to himself.

“Asking me to put a limit to how much I touch him is like asking me to momentarily put a limit to how much I care about him. It’s impossible really. And he should know this,” Eren says bitterly, the intensity of his voice losing steam.

“I think it would be much better for you both if you guys talked this out one-on-one,” Armin murmurs, noticing the hush falling among all the other conversations in the dorm.

“Can’t, I’ve met Levi’s touch-limit already, remember? I’m not welcome in his quarters.” Eren pulls his hand through his hair before climbing up the ladder to his bunk.

~

The next day, Eren doesn’t touch Levi at all. He doesn’t even look him in the eye.

“Good morning,” he greets the shorter man as they walk opposite directions in the empty corridor.

Levi just looks at him with narrowed eyes before continuing on his way.

~

That night, Eren sneaks into Levi’s room. After a brief moment of panic in the dark as Levi attempts to ascertain exactly who is in his dorm by means of strangling the intruder to death, the two get comfortable.

Even with the touch-limit not met, Levi doesn’t let Eren cuddle him. He’s allowed an arm under the Corporal’s neck but that’s it.

The next morning Eren awakens to a numbed arm and an empty bed.

~

“Ughh.”

Armin hears Eren before he sees him. The unruly brunette settles into his seat at the breakfast table with a murderous look in his eyes. Everybody else is either busy eating or engaged in their own conversations which Armin is glad for.

“Are you alright?” he asks with an answer already in mind.

“No,” Eren growls, and in his head Armin thinks, called it.

“What’s happened now?” he sets down his spoon and closes his book, waiting for the inevitable rant.

Eren appears more disturbed than usual and it strikes the blonde as odd, seeing as he had been spending the past week in the Corporal’s room after curfew.

“Turns out the reason why he doesn’t want me to touch him isn’t because he’s trying to ‘protect me’ or anything noble like that. It’s because he doesn’t like my touches,” Eren says through gritted teeth. He bows his head and wraps his hands around the back of his neck.

Armin winces at the unconcealed anger behind his friend’s voice. Eren hadn’t been this emotional in a while. Eren was a breeding ground for rage and frustration but with Hanji’s help he had been making good progress in containing his wild reactions. Seems the Corporal would be the catalyst for the return of his overreacting and overemotional displays.

“Are you sure that’s the reason?” Armin questions. It seems unlikely that the Corporal would be averse to Eren’s presence, seeing as his gaze always strayed to him when he entered the room or spoke a word within his hearing range.

“He stayed this morning to let me know that he felt uncomfortable with my affectionate displays, even in private,” the more he spoke, the blacker Eren’s mood seemed to become.

As soon as he said it out loud, Armin had discerned the truth. “I think…” he paused and wondered if what he was to suggest would help the idiotic pair of them in the long run. “I think you should leave him to his own devices for a while.”

“And if he grows completely tired of me in that time I give him to ponder his options?” Eren looks up, bemused and still upset with what he thought was the end of his relationship.

“Trust me, he won’t,” Armin quirked his lips and reopened his book.


End file.
